1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus having recording heads.
2. Related Art
Of image forming apparatuses such as printers, facsimiles, copiers, plotters, and multifunction peripherals with a combination of these apparatuses, there is known an inkjet recording apparatus as an image forming apparatus of liquid-ejection recording system using a liquid ejection head (droplet ejection head) to discharge droplets, for example.
In the case of forming an image by the image forming apparatus of liquid ejection system, the landing accuracy of droplets discharged from a nozzle largely influences image quality. The low landing accuracy of droplets degrades image quality, and the recording heads need to be positioned at high accuracy.
Meanwhile, the recording heads need to be easily replaceable under user usage environments in the event of a discharge failure in the recording head. In this case, the reproducibility of positional accuracy needs to be kept high.